110515 - Precautionary Measures
01:26 -- angryGardener AG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 01:26 -- 01:27 AG: Hey 01:27 CC: mike! 01:27 CC: you finally got into the game, huh? 01:27 AG: Yeah 01:27 AG: What the fuck even is a Knight of Breath? 01:27 AG: Where the fuck am I? 01:27 AG: Oh, right 01:28 AG: IKEA! 01:28 AG: Everything is written in Swedish 01:28 AG: And the furniture is really fucking tacky 01:29 CC: ... 01:29 CC: you're fucking with me right? 01:29 CC: the message i got said 01:29 AG: No 01:29 CC: oh 01:29 CC: oh no 01:29 AG: My planet is IKEA 01:29 CC: mike, uh 01:30 CC: first of all i'd like to let you know that i'm not laughing right now 01:30 CC: second 01:30 CC: hey, knight of breath 01:30 AG: Huh? 01:30 AG: Yeah, I'm a Knight of Breath 01:31 CC: yeah, it sounds cool 01:31 AG: I think it means I protect air 01:31 AG: I don't know 01:31 AG: But if all I do is protect air 01:32 AG: Then I am going to fucking flip my shit 01:32 AG: All of it 01:32 CC: how the hell do you protect air 01:32 AG: I have no idea 01:32 CC: what does that even mean 01:33 AG: I don't know 01:33 AG: Do you have any idea what it means? 01:33 CC: uh 01:33 AG: Breath could mean anything 01:34 AG: It could mean I'm a dentist 01:34 CC: yeah, no clue 01:34 CC: ...i think we can rule that one out buddy 01:34 CC: but it looks like nobody else has breath in their title 01:34 CC: not yet anyway 01:34 AG: Yeah, but Ramira is a knight so I'm not that special 01:35 AG: Also I think I know what a Prince of Light does 01:35 CC: isn't that the one people were complaining about 01:35 CC: huh? 01:36 AG: What do you call a person who's smart? 01:36 CC: uh 01:36 CC: a smart person i guess 01:36 AG: No, bright 01:37 AG: Prince of Light 01:37 AG: Bright 01:37 CC: ... 01:37 AG: You're the Prince of knowledge 01:37 AG: I think 01:37 CC: not that i'm doubting you 01:38 CC: but you do remember all the "knowledge" i spout right 01:38 CC: well, spouted 01:38 AG: Well there's a troll named Serios 01:38 AG: And he's a Prince of Rage 01:39 AG: He told me that he destroys rage and passion 01:40 CC: huh, that's interesting 01:40 CC: so what, do i destroy light or something 01:40 CC: am i a shadow now 01:40 CC: wait 01:40 CC: did you get that message 01:40 AG: I guess you destroy knowledge, and what message? 01:41 CC: another breath player just showed up 01:41 AG: Oh 01:41 AG: I guess we AIR Breath buddies 01:42 CC: gonna pretend that one didn't happen 01:42 AG: Yeah, that pun sucked 01:43 AG: Oh and I should've said this at the beginning of the conversation, but my grandpa died 01:44 CC: i 01:44 CC: damn 01:44 CC: i'm sorry mike 01:44 AG: It's okay 01:44 AG: Because I killed him 01:44 AG: I didn't mean to 01:45 AG: But now I have GranpaMomSprite 01:45 CC: ... 01:45 CC: is that what happened 01:45 CC: with your sprite 01:45 AG: I threw my mom's ashes into the sprite with a cutout of my grandpa 01:46 CC: uh 01:46 CC: how'd that go? 01:47 AG: GandMom is okay, they argue alot 01:47 CC: wait so 01:48 CC: how did that work 01:48 CC: are they two sprites now or 01:48 AG: Two people in one body 01:49 AG: Grandpa's been kinda quiet though 01:49 CC: wait 01:49 CC: your grandpa 01:49 CC: and your mom 01:49 CC: are fused together and sharing a body 01:50 AG: He did watch Vigil eat his body right in front of him, and yes 01:50 AG: Don't ask for their gender 01:50 AG: I don't know 01:50 CC: wasn't planning on it 01:50 CC: wait what the fuck was vigil doing there 01:50 AG: He was there to kill me 01:50 AG: I think 01:51 CC: but he 01:51 CC: didn't? 01:51 CC: and he ate your dead grandpa 01:51 AG: But because I gave him a "snack" he's giving me a chance to save myself with this plant, and yes 01:52 CC: ... 01:52 CC: you know what i'm not even going to ask anything else 01:52 AG: I am fucked 01:52 AG: I am one hundred percent fucked 01:53 AG: We all are 01:53 CC: hey, no, come on 01:53 CC: it'll be fine 01:53 AG: Vigil's gonna kill me, and then he's gonna kill Nyarla, then you 01:53 CC: the, uh, guy that's eating people wants to be your friend or something 01:53 AG: No 01:54 AG: He wants to kill me 01:54 AG: If this plant dies 01:54 AG: He will hunt me down 01:54 AG: And he won't kill me 01:54 AG: He will torture me 01:54 AG: And then kill me 01:55 AG: This plant has already tried to bite me 01:55 AG: Twice 01:55 CC: shit 01:55 CC: uh 01:55 CC: how do you take care of it anyway 01:55 AG: I feed it meat 01:55 CC: ... 01:55 CC: is that it 01:55 AG: Like burgers, hot dogs, and rats 01:55 CC: is that what you've been feeding it 01:56 AG: It's carnivorous 01:56 CC: i got that yeah 01:56 -- angryGardener AG sending file HUGESCARYFUCKINGPLANT.png -- 01:56 -- clownfishCurator CC receiving file HUGESCARYFUCKINGPLANT.png -- 01:56 CC: FUCK 01:56 CC: uh 01:57 AG: Yeah 01:57 AG: I named it Carl 01:57 CC: carl, huh 01:57 CC: well, uh 01:57 CC: i guess try to keep a safe distance from carl 01:57 CC: and dude 01:57 CC: you're in an ikea 01:57 AG: I know 01:57 AG: I fucking hate it 01:57 CC: toss it meatballs, quit feeding it rats 01:58 AG: I could do that 01:58 CC: see, look on the bright side 01:59 CC: you're probably in the best situation food-wise with the food court right there 01:59 AG: Eh 01:59 AG: But it's Ikea 01:59 CC: yeah, that's 01:59 AG: Fucking Ikea 01:59 CC: that's some bad luck on that one for you 01:59 AG: Yeah 02:00 AG: I world made of weed would of been better than this 02:01 AG: Even Carl seems to hate it here 02:01 AG: The only one who actually likes it here is GrandMom 02:03 AG: Speaking of GrandpaMomSprite, how's your sprite? 02:05 CC: at least one of you is happy i guess 02:05 CC: but nah, i don't think you'd want that plant blazing it bud 02:05 CC: my sprite 02:05 CC: i still can't tell if it's swimming or flying 02:06 CC: but it's all over the place 02:06 CC: it's a damn miracle it hasn't prototyped itself again 02:06 AG: Did you prototype anything other than your fish? 02:07 CC: nope, still just baron von fishington 02:07 AG: Maybe that's why it's so stupid 02:07 AG: I mean you prototyped a fish 02:08 CC: hey baron von fishington is the best 02:08 AG: Sure, Baron Von Fishington is a smart fish and all, but he's still a fish 02:08 CC: when he's in a tank anyway 02:09 CC: apparently i'm supposed to add something that talks to the sprite 02:09 CC: not sure i have anything like that though 02:09 AG: Maybe 02:09 AG: Your aunt? 02:10 CC: no way dude 02:10 CC: that doesn't sound right 02:10 CC: and i don't want her over my shoulder all the time 02:11 CC: haven't even seen her since i got here anyway 02:11 AG: Maybe she's 02:11 AG: I don't know 02:11 AG: "One with the game now" 02:13 CC: i don't know 02:13 AG: Let's not think about it 02:13 CC: yeah 02:14 AG: Hey, I think I know what breath means now 02:15 AG: Actually 02:15 AG: Scratch that 02:15 AG: It was stupid 02:15 CC: huh? 02:16 AG: Now, how's the planet? 02:18 AG: Has it grown on you at all? 02:18 CC: still bright 02:18 CC: still musical 02:18 AG: It's good to have some music 02:19 CC: no, you don't understand 02:19 CC: it's been the same song for the entire time on a loop or something 02:19 AG: OH 02:19 CC: yeah 02:20 AG: That's kinda creepy 02:20 CC: it's coming from somewhere kind of away from here 02:20 CC: but hell if i'm going there and asking whatever it is to stop 02:20 AG: I'd do the same 02:21 AG: Also, uh, d'ya hear about Nyarla? 02:22 CC: oh shit, i forgot about that mess 02:22 CC: yeah, i did 02:23 CC: mike, i need you to do me a favor 02:23 AG: Yes? 02:24 CC: you've been talking to more people than i have 02:24 CC: at least i think so 02:25 CC: i need you to start warning people not to talk to him 02:25 CC: at least until this crap is sorted out 02:25 AG: Well 02:25 CC: just the humans 02:26 AG: Oh, okay 02:26 AG: Yeah 02:26 CC: he's dangerous like this, and he's the one giving out info and trying to be a leader 02:26 AG: I don't think Milo will listen to me 02:26 CC: nah, it's fine 02:26 CC: milo and i talked about it already, we agreed on it 02:27 AG: Okay, also I'm no longer the leader 02:27 CC: wait, what? 02:27 CC: why? 02:27 AG: No one is unless we can actually prove that we're good at it 02:28 AG: So, I'm out of the leader club 02:29 CC: alright, fair enough i guess 02:29 AG: But I think you and Lila have a pretty good shot 02:29 CC: fuck knows we don't need twenty leaders running around 02:29 CC: no 02:29 CC: lila, sure 02:29 CC: not me 02:29 AG: How do you know that for sure? 02:30 AG: You never even gave a comand as co-leader 02:30 CC: i know because i'm not doing it 02:31 AG: Alright then, do whatever you want 02:31 CC: i don't want to be a leader of anything 02:31 AG: I'm not gonna force you 02:31 CC: thanks for that 02:32 AG: Then, who do you think is going to end up being the leader 02:32 AG: Honestly I don't care, I'm just curious 02:32 CC: ah hell, i don't know 02:33 CC: it'd probably be better to have a girl in charge 02:33 CC: if scarlet's only going after the guys 02:33 AG: Yeah 02:33 AG: That's true 02:34 AG: We can't have a leader who's being mind controlled 02:35 CC: exactly 02:36 CC: having someone who's not the leader in this mess is bad enough 02:36 AG: Yeah 02:36 AG: Also you might meet my dad 02:37 AG: Jack is planning on messing with my sprite 02:37 CC: what 02:37 CC: he can do that? 02:37 AG: And my dad may or may not have murdered my mom, so yeah 02:37 AG: And yes 02:37 AG: He can do that 02:38 CC: ... 02:38 CC: great 02:39 AG: yeah 02:40 AG: This is gonna be a party 02:42 CC: i can tell 02:42 CC: i've been worrying about something actually 02:43 CC: a while back i found out someone was watching our logs 02:43 AG: Yeah 02:43 CC: you think that's still going on? 02:43 AG: Yes 02:43 AG: But I don't think it's the same person 02:44 CC: doesn't matter who 02:44 CC: we have to be careful about this 02:44 CC: especially about the nyarla thing 02:44 AG: Oh, he's free 02:45 CC: huh? 02:45 AG: He's free 02:46 CC: i got that 02:46 CC: but how do you know that 02:47 AG: He told me 02:47 AG: Oh 02:47 AG: Wait 02:47 AG: Shit 02:47 CC: damn it mike 02:48 AG: I feel lied to 02:49 CC: wait, are you talking to him now 02:50 AG: Yeah 02:50 CC: MIKE 02:50 AG: He wants to know about Vigil 02:50 CC: fine, just 02:50 CC: don't tell him more than you have to i guess 02:51 CC: and remember, our logs are being read 02:51 AG: I know 02:51 AG: Yeah, I know destroyer of knowledge 02:51 CC: if scarlet finds out who he's talking to, we might get targeted next 02:51 CC: hey now we don't know that 02:54 AG: I'm actually getting info out of him 02:57 AG: Well, I should go 02:57 AG: Later, Kyle 02:57 CC: later mike 02:57 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 02:57 -- Category:Mike Category:Kyle